oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Sage
Selena Sage is a dhampir shifter. She is the younger sister of Sera Sage, and a member of the Monster Hunter's Guild. History Selena's concept was conceived by her biological vampiric father, Jackson Kross, during his clash with Sera Sage. Throughout many of Sera's battles against him and his minions, he secretly captured samples of her blood that spilled in these fights. Eventually he would kidnap his human 'wife', Sera's mother, Anita Sage. Jackson had impregnated Anita in captivity while keeping her mind-controlled as his slave. This would lead to Selena's birth, and this time, unlike Sera who was rescued by Paladins of Lymnieris during her birth, Selena was not so fortunate.... Instead, Selena was experimented on from since childhood, as Jackson wanted to create the ultimate weapon at his disposal to become the bane of the living. With Sera's blood used to modify and enhance Selena's traits, he ensured that Selena matched Sera's genetic makeup in every way possible. As such, Selena's innate traits are identical to Sera's, even able to tolerate positive energy and sunlight, much like a life-dominant dayborn Dhampir that Sera is. Jackson would then proceed to torture her, subjecting her to an unholy, twisted upbringing. She was trained in the dark arts of rooted from her ancient ancestry of vampirism and Jackson's personal experimentation. He filled her head with lies about the living, painting them as corrupt, and kept the truth of his sinister motives from her, but his dominant, cruel and tyrant-like behavior would torment Selena everyday. He never saw her as a daughter to be loved, but rather, just a tool of death to be used at his command. Needless to say, her childhood wasn't pleasant. However, the terrible fate that would await Selena to become Jackson's ultimate champion would come to an abrupt halt. Sera Sage along with her allies, stormed Jackson's castle. Anita was rescued, and Sera had finally destroyed her father Jackson once and for all (supposedly). In the aftermath, they found Selena unconscious in his lab, as if she was to be experimented on again. After Anita and Sera read through Jackson's notes, they realized that Selena was in fact, Sera's actual biological sister. A confused Selena would be awoken from her slumber, and from here, and realizing she wasn't fully corrupted by Jackson yet, Sera had vowed to help raise her sister with her mother's guidance. And so, a drastic change in Selena's life had come. Rather than falling into the path of evil to become a heartless killing machine, Anita and Sera would reveal a much brighter life for her, raising her with love, care and respect. Years would pass, with Sera being both a mentor and an elder sister, sharing her experiences with Selena. Sera realized that while Selena had a dark upbringing, she hasn't fallen to corruption and had the opportunity to grow into something greater. She helped Selena mature and drew her closer towards the path of nature, but it was ultimately up to Selena to branch off and become something of her own. As such, while she shares Sera's bond with nature, she didn't pursue the life of a vampire hunter. Once Selena had hit adulthood, it was now up to her to decide her own fate. She wanted to find her place in the world, and discover where she fits in the grand scheme of things... Appearance Selena appears to be a mysterious dhampir female that often gives off a serene yet somewhat eerie presence. She has milky fair skin with a moderate tan, and boasts an incredibly athletic and sensual physique. She has gracefully flowing white hair, and brilliantly intense green eyes. She also has fangs similar to other vampires. She appears to be incredibly flexible, and seems to favor aggressive melee combat with a variety of natural weaponry such as claws, and fangs along with elemental attacks. Her hybrid vampire and human qualities appear to be represented in a balance on her. She doesn't look completely like a vampire, but she definitely does not look completely human either. With that being said, she can still reasonably pass for human with her unearthly grace and beauty, which is a common trait associated with a dhampir. Selena typically wears a short dress of a druidic style, with short boots. Personality Selena is a reserved yet sensual character. The presence of a vampire is strong with her otherworldly nature, as much as her humanity is. Having witnessed two eras of polarizing atmospheres in her life, she understands kindness and cruelty on equal levels. Thanks to her sister Sera, she has learned to embody the aspects of goodness, and has vowed to use her powers to aid Oustomia's well being. Often in deep contemplation, she's trying to find herself within, and her place in the world. She is well aware of racial prejudice towards her kind, though has a desire to rise above doubt to prove herself as a worthy ally. With that being said, the concept of freedom intrigues her, and now as an adult, she can truly explore the world to experience something that was robbed from her childhood : life itself. She's a little bit naive, still not quite used to being out in the open on her own in public. As such she can seem a bit timid, even adorably shy. Regardless, her heart is pure, and has a sense of honor even with her vampiric traits. She will often respect a foe if an honorable challenge is presented to her. She respects fairness, seeing it as a way to once again prove herself as someone worthy of living, in spite of her cursed heritage. Friends She is close to her family, her sister Sera, and mother, Anita Sage. Enemies Vampires and undead with clearly corrupted motives. She also dislikes threats against Oustomia as a whole. Aspirations She's trying to find herself, her place in the world, and if her skills can be proven as an asset rather than being shunned. Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active